Confession
by MangaMamma
Summary: Heero's guilt is too much and he confesses his indiscretions to Wufei. A little serving of fluff.


Disclaimer: Gundam boys are merely my playthings.

This little story came to me one night while I was trying to fall asleep. It's nothing much, just an amusing situation. Enjoy!

**Confession**

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"….."

"You're not fooling anyone. You realize that, don't you?"

"………"

"Think of it as a mission if it will help. But for the love of God, Heero, just tell Wufei how you feel."

"……….."

"Fine. If you won't do it. I'll do it for you."

With a burst of speed that impressed and alarmed Heero equally, Duo was up off the porch and seeking out the whereabouts of one Chang Wufei in the shared residence of the Gundam pilots.

"Hey, 'Fei! Where are you!"

A strong arm wrapped around his waist while a hand was firmly clasped over his mouth, but this did not deter Duo. He kept a slow pace towards the kitchen, dragging a growling Heero along.

"Shut up, Duo! This is none of your business! I'll tell Wufei when I'm ready."

Duo's pleas, although muffled by the hand over his mouth became louder and more insistent, his determination obvious.

"I swear to you. If you say anything to him, I'll cut off that precious braid of yours."

Duo paused for a moment, contemplating Heero's words. Despite his desire to end the brooding and the lying and the cheating between his two close friends, the harshly whispered, and very real threat just whispered in his ear gave him reason to pause. If it was one thing everyone knew about Heero Yuy, it was that the man did not make empty threats.

Sensing Duo had come to his senses, Heero loosened his grip on Duo.

"Are you going to keep your mouth shut?"

Duo didn't flinch or utter a single sound.

"Answer me, Duo. Are you going to keep your mouth shut and let me tell Wufei myself?"

Before Duo could respond in any sort of manner, a voice was heard from above that froze both young men in their places.

"Tell me what?"

The voice was firm and slightly demanding, but the sparkling black eyes and smirk held a playfulness few ever saw in the Chinese pilot.

Heero let his arms fall to his sides as his mind worked overtime trying to figure a way out of the delicate situation while Duo distanced himself from Heero by backing away towards the porch door he had entered through only moments ago.

"Well?"

As Wufei descended the staircase his eyes never left Heero and all the pilot of Wing Zero could think of was a predator stalking its prey. Normally, he would be turned on by the approaching figure, lustful, erotic thoughts running rampant through his mind of how he, the prey, would be devoured. But now…..all the images in his mind were painful. And not in a good way.

"I'm just going to…."

Duo fumbled with the sliding door handle, eventually managing to escape the room, leaving the lovers to their conversation. He felt guilty for causing the confrontation, but he was a desperate man. If he had to live with Heero's guilt one more day, he was going to crack. He didn't mind helping a friend in need. But when helping that friend meant that he was betraying another friend's trust….. _I'm sorry, Heero. But you have to tell him. He has to know you're not happy._

Back inside, Heero was still frantically looking for a safe exit strategy. _Damn you, Duo! I should have known better than to rely on you to help me lie._

"Heero?"

Cool fingertips caressed his rosy cheek, bringing Heero's focus back to the smiling man in front of him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Heero swallowed hard and decided that perhaps Duo was right. The deception had gone on long enough. He still wasn't sure why he bothered to let the lie go on for as long as he did. His only reasoning being that he cared for the man in front of him too much. So he'd tried to figure out a way to tell him the truth without hurting his feelings. Heero scoffed at his ignorance. _How could this possibly **not** hurt his feelings_?

"I…need to tell you something."

Wufei sensed the seriousness in his boyfriend's demeanor and his smile faltered.

"What is it, Heero?"

"For awhile now…..I've been…lying to you."

"Lying?"

"More like….cheating."

Wufei stepped away from Heero and bumped into the arm of a nearby chair. He leaned against the solid piece of furniture, grateful to have something to keep him on his feet. After hearing Heero's confession his legs felt as if they would give out at any moment.

Not wanting to see the guilt-ridden cerulean eyes, Wufei let his head drop so he was now staring at Heero's feet._ How could he….? He….cheated?_

Wufei cleared his throat, determined to hear this conversation out to the bitter, heart-breaking end. He took a deep breath, trying to relieve some of the constriction in his chest. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"F-for…how long?"

"Almost six months."

"I see. So all those nights you had to work late?"

"Yeah." Heero rubbed the back of his head and paced back and forth a few times. "I'm really sorry, Wufei. I tried. I really did. But I just can't give up meat."

Wufei's head shot up and he stared wide eyed at his boyfriend who was still looking as if he would fall on his knees any moment to beg forgiveness.

"Y-you….."

"Wufei, I swear I'll never lie to you again. I'll do whatever you want but I just can't live on a vegetarian diet."

"You…." Wufei slowly slid onto the sofa and stared forward, trying to keep himself under control.

Heero was becoming worried. Wufei's voice, what little he was hearing of it right now, sounded almost manic. It had an uncharacteristic high-pitched tone to it and it was thin. And the blank look in his eyes was the most alarming thing. He went to sit down next to Wufei and reached out, holding a shaking hand within his own tightly.

"Wu---"

Before Heero could start apologizing again, Wufei's hand was ripped from his and connected with his jaw in a powerful blow. Heero half lay on the sofa, a hand at his throbbing jaw as he waited for the stars to clear from his vision. Meanwhile, Wufei was on his feet, fists clenched, face red with rage.

"Shut up! How could you----! You, **_moron_**!"

Heero looked up at the seething man, confused. He had expected the anger, yelling and even the punch. And he was prepared to be called many derogatory names, some possibly in languages he didn't know. But…."moron"?

"This was your all-important confession! For the love of…..Heero…..you made it sound like you **_cheated_** on me!"

Wufei turned away from Heero and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. The thought of Heero betraying him…..of him touching anyone else…desiring anyone else….. He couldn't handle that, he understood that now. He had been wondering about their relationship lately.Was it really love they felt for one another or just a convenient attraction? Well, this little episode helped answer that question._I love him. I truly love him and couldn't live without him_.

Heero sat up on the sofa and watched Wufei, replaying the conversation back in his mind.

…_I've been lying to you…_

…_.cheating…._

…_..So all those nights you had to work late?_

"Oh god."

Heero sprung to his feet and lunged for Wufei, tackling him to the floor and quickly rolling him over, capturing his lips in a desperate, bruising kiss. Wufei was too stunned to react, the air having been knocked out of him and the world spinning until he came to a stop to see Heero above him. Suddenly Heero was kissing him and Wufei tried to push him away, still shaken by Heero's little confession and his own reaction. But then he heard a muffled whimper from Heero. The little noise was very uncharacteristic of the proud man and it told Wufei just how much he meant to Heero.

Wufei changed his grip on the man above him, preferring to wrap his arms around Heero's back and pull him closer.

Heero felt Wufei's body relax and then very familiar arms wrapped around him. The pair remained on the floor for several minutes, unaware of a pair of smiling amethyst eyes watching from the porch doors. Finally, Heero pulled away enough to look down at Wufei, his face flush, and his lips ruby red from being kissed so thoroughly.

"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. But I have felt bad. I know it meant a lot to you that I---"

Wufei leaned up and silenced Heero with a brief kiss.

"Stop. I appreciate your guilt, but it is not that important. You, me….what we have together….that's important."

"So….you forgive me?"

"Of course." Wufei smiled as they picked themselves off the floor, and gave Heero another quick kiss before heading into the kitchen. "I guess I should go defrost something for you for dinner."

"Hey."

Before Wufei could respond, he found himself yanked backwards and spun around, two strong arms wrapping themselves round his waist. Warm, hungry lips captured his own and he easily gave himself over to the demanding lips and tongue. When they finally broke for air, Heero rested his forehead against Wufei's, a feral smile on his face.

"You're the only 'meat' I want right now."

Wufei found himself hoisted over Heero's shoulders and carried upstairs. As they ascended the staircase Wufei saw a smiling and waving Duo in the glass doors of the porch.

**The End.**


End file.
